stadiums_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrigley Field
Wrigley Field is a baseball stadium in Chicago, Illinois. It is currently home to the Chicago Cubs, since 1916. Notable Events * 1917: Jim "Hippo" Vaughn throws no-hitter * 1919: Grover Cleveland Alexander pitches a complete game in 58 minutes * 1922: Highest scoring game in MLB history as the Cubs defeat the Philadelphia Phillies 26-23 * 1929: Cubs clinch National League pennant with a loss * 1932: Cubs clinch pennant defeating the Pittsburgh Pirates 5-2 * 1932: Babe Ruth's infamous "Called Shot" * 1932: New York Yankees win World Series * 1945: Detroit Tigers win World Series. During game four, the stadium staff threw out a tavern owner who brought is goat to the park. The tavern owner is reportedly quoted saying "Murphy and I curse the Chicago Cubs. They not gonna win anymore." The Cubs would not go back to the World Series until 2016. * 1947: MLB All-Star Game * 1955: Sam Jones throws no-hitter against Pittsburgh Pirates * 1958: Stan Musial records 3,000th hit * 1959: Pan-American Games * 1960: Don Cardwell pitches no-hitter against the St. Louis Cardinals * 1962: MLB All-Star Game * 1969: Ken Holtzman throws no-hitter against the Atlanta Braves * 1970: Ernie Banks hits 500th home run * 1972: Burt Hooton throws no-hitter against the Philadelphia Phillies * 1988: First night game in stadium history * 1990: MLB All-Star Game * 2003: In the top of the eighth inning of the NLCS, Game 6, with the Cubs leading 3–0 and five outs away from their first World Series in 58 years, a fan named Steve Bartman attempted to catch a foul ball, thwarting left fielder Moisés Alou's attempt to catch it. This incident was soon followed by an 8-run inning by the Florida Marlins, who would go on to be the Series Champions. * 2005: Greg Maddux records 3,000th strikeout * 2007: New York Mets pitcher Tom Glavine records 300th win * 2015: The New York Mets clinch the National League Pennant * 2016: The Cubs defeat the Los Angeles Dodgers to clinch their first pennant since 1945. They would go on to win the World Series for the first time in 108 years * 2017: The Los Angeles Dodgers clinch the National League Pennant Other Sports Football Wrigley Field played host to the NFL's Chicago Bears from 1921-1970 and Chicago Cardinals (now in Arizona) from 1931-1939. Other notable football events include: * 1933: Chicago Bears defeat the New York Giants in the NFL Championship * 1937: Washington Redskins defeat the Chicago Bears 28-21 in the NFL Championship * 1941: Bears win NFL Championship 37-9 over New York Giants * 1943: Bears win NFL Championship 41-21 over Washington Redskins * 1963: Bears win NFL Championship 14-10 over the New York Giants * 1965: Gale Sayers rushes for six touchdown against the San Francisco 49ers In 2010 the Northwestern Wildcats played a home game against the Illinois Fighting Illini, with the offensive team always driving to the west end zone due to safety concerns. Illinois won the game 48-27. Soccer In 2012 A.S. Roma defeated Zaglebie Lubin 4-0 in a club friendly Hockey The stadium hosted the 2009 NHL Winter Classic between the Chicago Blackhawks and the Detroit Red Wings. The Red Wings were victorious 6-4. Category:MLB Ballparks Category:Baseball Stadiums Category:Former NFL Stadiums Category:Stadiums in the United States